Many vehicles today include systems that may allow powered opening and closing of vehicle doors that include a tailgate door. Many of these systems require an individual to perform some type of action to instruct the systems that the vehicle door should be opened or closed. For example, some systems require individuals to perform specific actions in a specific manner once a key fob held by the individual is determined to be in a predetermined vicinity of the vehicle in order to instruct the systems to actuate powered opening or closing of the vehicle door. In many cases, the presence of the key fob within a predetermined vicinity of the vehicle door is determined based on a continuous transmission of LF polling signals by a vehicle and a transmission of corresponding RF polling response signals by the key fob that are sent in response to each of the continuous LF polling signals. This continuous polling and responding may occur within a rapid frequency (e.g., every 100-500 ms) causing a high load on the battery of the key fob as the key fob responds to each of the LF polling signals continuously received. Therefore, expiration of charging power of the battery of the key fob may rapidly occur thereby disallowing the functionality of the key fob for a prolonged period of time and limiting the functionality with respect to powered opening and closing of vehicle doors.